Just Like Brothers
"Just Like Brothers" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was during the time when Empath's fellow Smurfs were still Smurflings and the parent Smurfs were still alive when Duncan paid a visit to Tapper within the Smurfrock Tavern. "Greetings, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "What can I smurf for you today?" "Just smurfing you something that my brother Connor wouldn't wear, laddie," Duncan said as he produced a box that contained a green plaid garment. "Great Smurfiny Crickets...this is a kilt, just like yours," Tapper said as soon as he pulled it out of the box. "Now the two of us can be like brothers of the proud McSmurf clan together," Duncan said. "Go ahead and smurf it on...let's see how you smurf wearing it." "I don't know if I should accept such a gift like this, Duncan," Tapper said. "This isn't something that should be shared with a Smurf of another clan." "Don't tell me that you're afraid to wear this because you think you're not a McSmurf like me, because I don't see the difference between the McSmurfs and the Ailills," Duncan said. "We almost smurf the same way, no?" "Well, there is a slight difference in our accents, Duncan," Tapper said. "But if it will make you smurfy, I will at least try the kilt on for size." "That's the McSmurf spirit, Tapper," Duncan said, punching his friend in the arm for encouragement. "I'll wait here until you smurf on the kilt." As Tapper headed into the storage room to change into the kilt, his father Séamus came out to see Duncan inside the tavern. "So you've come to smurf my son into a McSmurf because your brother doesn't want to be one, Duncan?" Séamus asked. "I just wish Connor wasn't so ashamed to be a McSmurf, Uncle Séamus," Duncan said. "I'm glad that he wants to be a miner like my Papa Smurf, but to smurf away his heritage like that makes me feel rather sad for him." "You see, Duncan, family isn't all about blood relations...it's about what smurfs in your heart for your fellow Smurf, which is part of being a Smurf," Séamus said. "You still care for your brother, don't you?" "Of course I do, Uncle Séamus," Duncan said. "That's one thing about me that's never going to change." "Well, as long as you still have that, you still have a brother, even if he decides to become something else," Séamus said. "Just remember that the McSmurfs and the Ailills will always be brothers to one another, despite what differences there may be between us. Do you understand?" "Aye, Uncle Séamus, I will look after Tapper like he's one of my own," Duncan said. Then Tapper came out of the storage room wearing his kilt. "I really feel like a McSmurf wearing this, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "And except for the hat, you almost look it," Duncan said. "But there is one thing that McSmurfs do when wearing kilts that will make you blush." "Really? What is it, Duncan?" Tapper asked. Duncan motioned Tapper to come closer so he could whisper the answer in his ear. "The McSmurfs wear their kilts without any pants on." "Without any pants?" Tapper exclaimed. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, that is indeed very embarrassing." Duncan chuckled. "That's how my Papa Smurf likes to wear his kilt. Of course, my Mama Smurf won't let me smurf that way, because she thinks it's just not proper for a wee one like me." "You're not going to have me smurf around without any pants on now, are you?" Tapper asked. "Now why would I smurf that unto you, laddie?" Duncan said. "Of course, you could smurf without the vest, if you're going to be a true McSmurf like me. And you should remove the tie." "You're not going to smurf fun of me now, are you?" Tapper asked. "Of course not, Tapper," Duncan answered. "You've just got to be a little confident with yourself like I am." Tapper sighed as he unbuttoned the vest he was wearing and removed it along with the tie. "Come on, let's smurf out near the woods and see if there are any giants for us to fight," Duncan said. "Lead the way, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said, as the both of them ran out of the tavern together. Angus McSmurf entered the tavern at the same time that the boy Smurflings left it. "So little Naomhán wants to become a McSmurf like my little Duncan now, eh, Séamus?" Angus asked. "Aye, I can't help it if Duncan and Naomhán want to become brothers, my fellow Angus," Séamus said. "You're still having trouble with Connor not wanting to be a true McSmurf like you?" "He doesn't even want to be called Connor anymore, Séamus," Angus said. "I'm not sure that I feel comfortable with the idea of having to call him Miner, just like Naomhán wants to be called Tapper." "Naomhán has no problem with the name, but just getting his fellow Smurfs to say it right has been a real chore for him," Séamus said. "I think he prefers my little nickname for him more than his birth name nowadays." "Those two are going to smurf up to be fine boys, just like their Papas, Séamus," Angus said. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Tapper's past stories Category:Duncan McSmurf's past stories